plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Magnifying Grass (PvZH)
225px}} 225px |health = 1 |cost = 3 |set = Premium |rarity = Rare |class = Solar |tribe = Leafy Plant |flavor text = Zombies may appear closer than they are. |trait = None |ability = When played: This gets +1 for each Sun you made this turn.}} Magnifying Grass is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes and a member of the class. It costs 3 to play and has 1 . It does not have any traits, and its ability gives it +1 for each sun the plant hero has made on the turn it is played. Its closest zombie counterpart is Zom-Blob. Origins It is based on the plant in Plants vs. Zombies 2 with the same name and similar ability. Its description refers to the fact that on some mirrors on cars, it says "Objects may appear closer than shown/Objects in mirror are closer than they appear." It is also a reference to how Magnifying Grass is both appearance-wise and name-wise based on a magnifying glass, which also causes objects seen through it to appear closer than they are. Statistics *'Class:' Solar *'Tribe:' Leafy Plant *'Traits:' None *'Ability: When played:' This gets +1 for each Sun you made this turn. *'Set - Rarity:' Premium - Rare Card description Zombies may appear closer than they are. Update history Update 1.22.12 * |3 }} Strategies With Magnifying Grass is a very devastating plant if you make lots of sun every turn. Use this to destroy zombies that you can't take care of with tricks, because it will be destroyed after fighting one, excluding Cat Lady in some situations. Using this with sun-producing cards like , , and Metal Petal Sunflower is also a good strategy. But while this plant's potential strength increases more as you fight longer, don't hold onto it for too long, as the strength bonus eventually becomes unnecessary even in the late game. Each Solar hero has their own effective way of using Magnifying Grass: *Solar Flare can play Sunburn to make sun faster or remove zombies fronting it with damaging cards. *Wall-Knight can protect it with Team-Up plants or boost its health with cards such as Photosynthesizer. * can Freeze or Bounce zombies to let Magnifying Grass hit your opponent or to prevent it from being destroyed. She can also use Brainana to prevent tricks from destroying it. *Chompzilla can also boost its health with cards such as Fertilize, as well as make it do bonus attacks with or Espresso Fiesta and boost Potted Powerhouse when it is played. Onion Rings also works extremely well with this, since it will raise Magnifying Grass' base stats to 4 /4 , making it tougher and have more strength than the amount of sun you made on the turn it is played. Against This plant can dish out a lot of damage to anything it attacks, and since plants play after zombies play, your opponent will probably play it on an empty lane. Therefore, if your opponent plays this when lots of sun have been made, you may lose quite easily. Thankfully, due to its pitiful health, any offensive zombie can destroy Magnifying Grass in one attack and block its attack. However, that zombie is most likely going to be destroyed unless it did a bonus attack or if it can't be hurt. Also, if it is protected by a Team-Up plant, Magnifying Grass can destroy the zombie unharmed. Due to this, it is recommended to use tricks or certain zombies instead. If it is played after turn 3, Rocket Science is guaranteed to destroy it. Bungee Plumber and Nibble are also cheap, yet effective choices. As for zombies, Conga Zombie and Pied Piper are able to destroy this plant for cheap unless Magnifying Grass' health has been boosted. Gallery Trivia *Its ability, health, and appearance make it a literal "glass cannon," a term used namely in RPGs or strategy games, meaning a strong unit that can be defeated easily due to its low health. *Prior to update 1.2.11, Magnifying Grass did not activate its ability if it was made by Seedling or Petal-Morphosis' ability. Category:Leafy cards